1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat reclaimer for a dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that a portion of the heated gases or air that is discharged from a gas clothes dryer be reused to obtain from it some of the heat that has been placed in it during the operation of the dryer. Such a procedure is used, for example, in the dryer arrangement of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,391 to Angelone. Some of the objects desired in such a device are reduced fuel expense, faster drying of a given size batch of clothes, cooler operation of the dryer, and a shorter period of time during which the heating apparatus of the dryer need operate.